


Starkiller

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM theme, F/M, Modern AU, based of sunstone comic, mention of phasma x mitaka, mention of reylo, myspace au hux, stalker!hux, tw: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with little things out of place then you met him without even knowing. You blame yourself for not speaking about  it but to you it was a bit romantic is some sick way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Things

**It all started with the smallest details.**

 

_First the misplacement of your clothing._

You don’t remember leaving your underwear on your bed or setting up your clothes and preparing them.

 

_Second your favorite mug left on the counter with left over coffee inside._

Your favorite mug, a cute Star Wars episode VII mug was left on the kitchen counter with a small amount of coffee inside.

 

_Third suddenly running out your soap faster than usual._

Usually your soap last about a week before having to replace it with another soap but it now was lasting a few days. Also the top was left open.

 

_Last, your computer felt warm as if it has been used recently._

You notice your laptop battery was always low and the bottom felt warm. You tried to look at your browser history to see if maybe you left it on but it showed the last thing you entered was your tumblr page.

  


**Then came the gifts**

 

The first gift was a bouquet of tiger lilies delivered to your house on a Saturday which is one of your days off. You adored the flowers to no end. When you asked who sent them the flower delivery man shrugged his shoulders.

 

The second gift was sent over to desk on Monday when you have given reports about your project. The gift was one of those high class art supplies that professional artist use. You looked around to ask if anyone saw who left these are your desk but no one saw.

 

The third gift was gift card for a hundred dollars to go shopping at your favorite clothing store. This gift was sent by mail with no return address.

 

The fourth gift was a red leather with a metal loop attach to it. You seen this before at one those _special_ novelty shops you liked to window shop at. You placed the gift on your computer desk next your laptop.

 

The last was the creepiest gift……

A black shirt with a odd scent as if someone has worn it and gave it to you. What made it worst that it smell nice.

 

**_This was getting weird….._ **

  


**The Ebon Hawk **

 

The _Ebon Hawk_ was one of BDSM hole in the wall bars you went to. This was where Phasma introduced you to Hux. The tall redhead who made you for second believe in Love at first sight. He only wore black jeans, a black turtleneck and sky blue gloves (Phasma explained that Hux is a germaphobe that's why he wears gloves).

 

“So how did you two meet?” He asked after all three of you sat down in booth at the back of the bar. It was far enough that you guys had some privacy and close enough to see the entertainment. Phasma sat next to you leaving you in between her and Hux.

 

“Oh well it’s a really boring story….” You said shyly looking down at the menu.

 

“That's hardly true, (Name).” Phasma tease looking at you and then at Hux, “I met (Name) at our campus while I was passing by to drop off Finn’s book.” She leaned over towards you, “I caught her drawing some kinky leather outfits.” She winked at your blushing face.

 

“You draw, (Name)?” Hux asked after taking a drink from his glass of water.

 

You nodded slowly, “I draw mostly comic book for my job but on during my free time I..uh… Design outfits.”

 

“She does the outfit designs of the bar’s entertainment.” Phasma said casually. You hid your face with the menu in embarrassment.

 

Phasma and Hux continued to talk until the lights dimmed. Phasma elbowed you making you poke your head up from the menu. She pointed at the stage, “It’s showtime.”

 

Hux studied how you watched the evening entertainment. Very moment you bit your lip as the tall man on stage with long wavy black hair wearing skin tight leather perfectly made to his body and his face covered by a metallic detailed mask, traced his red riding crop over the woman with a white blindfold with gag, brown and white lace corset and matching underwear; over her chest. Hux saw how you clench the cloth of the table when the man on stage slap the crop over the woman’s ass. How your breathing slowed when the woman’s arm were chained above her head.

 

_You were turned on._

 

**Armitage Hux**

 

_Armitage Hux, by far the most beautiful red hair man you have ever met in you in your life. But he met you before you met him._

 

Hux looked bored with the show and Phasma was a little drunk after drinking four shots of cherry vodka. You giggled as she started flirting with you. Her cheeks slightly pink as she spoke, “See I can do those things to you if I wasn't creative.” The show was over so you could talk, “Oh~” You couldn't stop yourself from smiling at your drunk friend.

 

“Are you saying I’m not creative, Phasma?”

 

“BEN! REY!” You attention was directed away from the drunk blonde to your friends Ben and Rey, “How were the costume? Did it fit well?”

 

Phasma grumble and moved closer to resulting in you moving closer to Hux. Rey sat next Phasma and Ben next to Rey. Ben laughed, “They fit like a glove. Almost forgot I was wearing clothes at one point.” He complimented. Hearing that made you smile brightly causing Hux to shift his attention from his thoughts to the conversation. The couple spoke with you about the outfits while Phasma was trying to sober up a little. Hux stayed quiet until Ben finish talking to you.

 

“I’m surprised you came, Hux. You usually are stuck in your dorm with your nose in some book.” The brunette said leaning a little forward. The redhead eyes looked coldly at his somewhat of friend, “Phasma invited me and since finals are over I decided to indulge with some company, Ben.” The cold tone made Ben lean back with his hands up in front of him, “Whoa I didn't mean it like that, Hux.” He laughed nervously, “Mean… After what happened with….” He placed his hands down, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You said that last time I saw you and an hour later you were on the floor sobbing drunk.” Ben voice became stern but not harsh. He was generally worried about his friend. “You know what happened with Mitaka wasn't your-”

 

“Mitaka?” You voice was heard but both men making their heads turns towards you. You look down, “Sorry I overheard a name and thought you were talking about a friend….”

 

“It’s fine.” Ben’s smiled assured you but Hux emotionless face worried you. “By the way, (Name)! Hux here is a dom.”

 

Hux glance at Ben. If he could, the redhead would have stabbed the table knife into the brunette's neck.

 

“Hux you're a dom?”

 

“Was. I’m not anymore.”

 

“So you’re a switch now?”

 

“No I don't do BDSM anymore.” He answered quickly. You nodded slowly, “Oh okay.” The disappointment was evident in your voice. Ben frowned, “Hux….”

 

Hux moved off the booth and stood up fixing his wrinkled shirt, “I have to head out early.” He said, “I’ll see you all later.” With that he left. You looked confused and moved to get up but glanced at Ben. He nodded, “Go after him.”

 

* * *

 

You looked down the halls of the club looking for the exit hoping to catch Hux but didn't see him their. You were worried. You just met this man and yet you felt drawn to him as if you met him before. When you were sitting next to him, his cologne was filling your senses. The show that was displayed help give you images about the man doing those things to you. But finding out he did not do BDSM anymore….. Disappointed you. You always wanted to try BDSM but never found a willing partner and being a virgin didn't help either. Walking towards the dressing rooms to go check on some the outfits was something you did whenever you were stressed out. Good thing you did because you found Hux sitting on the floor in the low lit dressing room. His arms cross on top of his knees with his face down. You closed the door behind you before walking over and kneel down with both knees on the ground next to him, “ _Armitage?”_ The sound of his name passing your lips made him look up, “Why are you here?”

 

“I..uh,” You shrug, “I honestly don't know.” You place your arms around him which made him tense for a second but then relax. “You look like needed a hug or something…”

 

He hummed. He lean his head on your shoulders.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

A few seconds of silence then, “Yes.” He moved his head up letting his legs lay out. You let go of him. He sighed, “Mitaka was Phasma’s boyfriend.”

 

Then he told you his story.

 

**Around Hux**

 

After what happened at the _Ebon Hawk,_ you and Hux became close friends. Well you being the close one. You learned that Armitage didn't like being called by his name but by his last name. He’s also a neat freak and has a cute orange cat name Millicent. He allowed you over his place whenever he was or wasn't study and if he was study you stayed quiet and played with his cat.

 

You never forgot how his smell held some familiarity to the shirt you have at your place. You kept the shirt and even slept in it once. The stalking stopped about two days after you met Hux which was an odd coincidence but you overlooked it. You were just happy your things weren't being touch anymore. Especially your computer.

 

Hux invited you over to his house after work as usual on a Friday. He didn't have to work today at the coffee shop “First Order” since his manager Snoke was on vacation and thus the shop was closed until next week. Giving the man a lot of free time.

 

**_A lot of free time._ **


	2. Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to the "Under the sheets" by Ellie Goulding in order to write this.

He asked if you could come over around 4:00 pm, you arrived 3:40 pm giving you time to just be a tourist and look around his neighborhood. You looked at your watch once you saw it was 3:56 pm, you decided to head up. You told security that you came to visit Hux. The man smiled and nodded buzzing you into the building and notified the master of the house (“Wow that's old school.” You thought) about his guest. This was their protocol for the manor. You heard Hux voice over the com. The security guard told you that you could head up to the manor.

 

You arrived at his door at 4:01 pm. You moved to knock on the door but it opened up. You stood frozen in place with your arm up ready to knock on a door.

 

He smirked leaning against the doorframe, “Are you the keymaster?” 

 

You had to move your hand to cover your mouth as you started to laughed, “I would be anything for you, Hux.” This caused the redhead smirk to turn into a sly smile. He welcomed you inside. You looked around a bit until he directed you to the living room. 

 

“So which Spanish project are you working on now?” You teased walking into the room. His hands touched your shoulders, “No project this time,  _ (Name) _ .” The way he said your name caused you to shiver a little. He slowly help you out of your jacket. He only called you the Keymaster if he needed help with certain projects such as Art or Spanish. Two subjects he didn't particularly like (he just didn't like the professors honestly). “So why did you call me the Keymaster?” Your voice was low almost whisper like. His hands left you for a second to drape the jacket on the couch. His mouth drew close to your ear, “I wanted to welcome my Keymaster.” Good lord he was talking dirty and nerdy at the same time to you! Your knees felt weak but stayed strong to remind standing with him behind you. “Welcome my Keymaster.” His hand moved around your shoulder to your collarbone, up to grip your chin gently forcing you face to the left so he could kiss you. 

 

So this is what kissing felt like? Two lips mush together as if molded for each other. Wow, romances books had it right! Hux tilted your face up giving him move access to your lips. A few seconds he pulled away his lips to look at your bliss covered face. Your cheeks tinted red, eyes closed. Your lipstick lightly mess up probably some on his own lips. He lick his lips at the thought. “Open your mouth.” An order you obeyed just to feel his lips on yours again. Your fingers curled at the middle of your skirt. French kissing felt odd. You could taste him and he could taste you. You pulled away quickly in embarrassment think he could taste the snack you had earlier.

 

“Is something wrong? He let go of you so you can turn face him properly. You shock your head smiling a little, “No no it's just..” 

 

“Strange?” 

 

You nodded, “Sorry.” 

“No need to be,” He hand cup the side of your face, “It’s new to you.”  You gave a small “thank you” for him understanding your situation. During the time you spent with each other the two of you got learn about each other. You told him about your erotica writing blog and he told you about his past bdsm experiences. You told him about being a virgin and was nervous to have sex or try bdsm because of it. He asked how you write bdsm erotica and have never done it. Your answer was simply “Ben.” which made him laugh a little. 

 

You didn't get right into sex. Instead you both sat down at the couch and talked. 

 

And talk.

 

And talked…..

* * *

Ben liked the feel of leather because it restricted him in some way. Rey liked lace because it was soft and pretty. Phasma to silk because it cool and easy to take off. Hux liked latex. His reason,

 

“Latex requires me to careless your skin with lotion so I can place the latex on you. This allows me to show you that I care for you. Latex much like leather. Restricts you the more you fight it. Like lace and silk it enhances ones natural beauty,” 

You swore he said that last just to make you blush.

“Latex becomes a part of you like skin. It may restrict but also frees you as well. Much like a dom and sub. You restrict but also free me and yourself.” His explanation was breathtaking. You touch the latex over your laid out body. He chose to put long arm length gloves on you, a black corset that only covered your stomach, black with red stripes latex thigh highs. It felt amazing against your skin and Hux was right it becomes apart of your skin. He chosen silk sheets on his bed to comfort you. Everything felt amazing but 

**Odd.**

Hux’s smell was everywhere in room. His bedroom. You sat up on the bed while Hux ready himself. You walked over to the large mirror and stood there looking at yourself. Your lipstick was mess from all the kissing, your hair was still neat but not for long but none of that mattered. You worked with all sorts of materials and latex being one of them but wearing it and just forming it into something was two different things. The shame you ever felt when you look at yourself in the mirror naked never cross your mind. You touched your chest, taking in a sharp breath when the latex touched your bare skin. “Wow.” You said to yourself. You pictured yourself in latex but this was beyond what you could ever imagine. Apparently Hux also liked the idea of touching you. You let out a slowly sigh when his blue cover hands touch your waist. Hux was a sensual person you have come to learn through your talks with him. Sex was something he used to feel every possible form of bliss there is. He reminded you of man you read about in history class, Marquis de Sade. A freak as someone would put it for his time. 

Hux’s lips press against your ear, “If at anytime you want to stop just say  _ Starkiller _ .” A safe word. His safe word for you to use. You couldn’t help but give a closed smile. His right hand moved down to your thigh, gently rubbing the covered skin before nudging it to spread out. You place your hands up against the mirror to move yourself steady. God looking at yourself in the mirror in this position was beyond hot. Seeing Hux behind you shirtless with only his pants and gloves on added to how turned on you are now. He praised you quietly on your shoulder leaving kisses after. Hux for a second looked at the mirror and at you. You had closed your eyes and your breathing slowed, your lips parted slightly. He barely touched you and you were already falling apart in his hands. He flushed his chest against your back while his right hand moved up and down your inner part of your thigh. His hand even cover by his glove felt amazing. The way his right moved to smooth your inner part of your thigh until trailing upward and to rub the clitoris. You stop breathing for a split second as his movements started off slow to help adjust your body but when your hips moved to towards his by themselves, Hux movement went faster. From up and down to left and right to random strokes and pinches. Your eyes closed in bliss which didn’t allow you to see the redhead watching your reactions in the mirror.  _ “More..” _  The soft breathless voice request was for filled by two fingers rubbing your lowers lips as if savoring how wet you are. You tossed your head back landing on his shoulder. 

“ _ That’s it.” _

_ “God you look beautiful.” _

_ “Sh, let it go.” _

_ “Yes just like that.” _

_ “You have no idea how long I waited to see you like this, (Name).” _

The words he whispered into your ear shook you to the core but it also weirded you as well. What did he mean by that last sentence? Had he known about you before meet at the Ebon Hawk? Maybe Phasma or Ben spoke about you prior to that event but….. She had told him how you and her meet. His fingers inside of you worked faster as you came closer to you climax drawing you out of your thoughts. Your mind wanted him to stop but the needs of the body clouded your judgement. Hux fingers felt more amazing than your own during those lonely nights after writing those erotic stories. Your face pressed into mirror to ground yourself to physical world but that didn’t stop your body from reaching cloud nine.

_ “Hux.” _

_ “H-Hux”  _

_ “F-fuck!”  _

You felt your body hit that indescribable peak of bliss of pleasure and it was unlike anything you have written in your blog or what you give yourself before. The man’s fingers were like magic or something. Hux caught your weak body between him and the mirror, the coolness of the mirror help you out of your haze a little but Hux’s body heat kept you in the moment. He assisted you to the bed were you laid out catching your breath. “Wow.” You could also feel the smile on his face when he leaned over placing kisses over your bare chest. You shift a little humming in content but had to stop him. “What mean by how long you waited to me like this?” You asked knowing this may kill the mood. Hux stop and looked at you. He didn’t think you were paying attention to his words but he should have expected that from a writer. Paying attention to the smallest details even if they mean absolutely nothing. Like how you learned about three different ways to say his name. He sighed, “It was just a sweet nothing.” He lied and you knew it. The way he said it was to meaningful to be a “sweet nothing”. “Armitage.” Hux looked away at the sound of his first name leaving your lips. Hux’s lips moved but no sound came of of them. Your widen for a second. You didn’t panic, oh no. You touch his hand caressing the glove on top. You didn’t smile but you didn’t scream or look freaked out. You blame yourself for not speaking about it but to you it was a bit romantic is some sick way. Hux looked at you with his classic stoic expression. Your eyes soften, “A bit unconventional way to get to know someone.” He rolled his eyes but relaxed when you kissed him. “You might as well use that knowledge about me to good use.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment Hux likes your fanfic. Hope you enjoy my fanfic, sir ;)  
> Keymaster jokes from the Sunstone comic is great! You loves should check it out!  
> Also the Ebon Hawk is from Knights of the old Republic or Kotor.  
> Anyway I hope you all like this odd fic I created and check out my Tumblr @artisanthemage to follow and talk or send in requests.


End file.
